Assignment: Perfect Song
by mikoamaya-hikari
Summary: Kakashi gives team 7 an assignment: find a song that describes yourself to the team. To make it harder, the assignment is a week, so 7 songs. And if you don't do the assignment right, you fail and are sent back to the academy. What will team 7 do? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Eyes

**Disclaimer**: Damn people in business suits making me do this...-glares at drooling lawyers- I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto except for this fanfic! HA! In your face you stupid lawyers! -lawyers wipe away drool and move on to their next potential victims-

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy on boy pairings), Lemon in future chapters, possible cutting scenes, mild swearing, and possible violence So if you no likie, then no ready!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru and there's significance in the order of the pairing ; )

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Kakashi gives team 7 an assignment: find and play a song that describes yourself to the rest of the team. To make things harder, this assignment lasts a week, which means seven songs. And if you don't do the assignment right, you fail and are sent back to the academy...What will team 7 do?

**A/N**: Umm...this is my first fanfic ever that I've posted, so I'm kinda nervous...Right now I really have no idea what I should put here...

**Assignment: Perfect Song**

'thoughts'

"speech"

_dream_

_'Kyuubi thoughts' _(outside of dream scene)

Chapter 1: Bloody Eyes

(Author's POV)

Moans and whimpers filled the room as a thrashing boy became tangled in the bed sheets. Soon, whispered words could also be heard.

"Sasuke…," the struggling boy whimpered.

Dream

(Naruto's POV)

"_Sasuke…," I whispered as I looked into Sasuke's red eyes._

'_They're red, the same red color as my blood that stains his hands.'_

_My body wouldn't move, no matter what I tried. All I could do was wait for Sasuke to make a move._

_He held me with his right hand. Blue chakra began to build up in his free hand. My eyes widened as realization struck._

'_OMG, he's going to use Chidori. He really _is_ trying to kill me!'_

_Pain lanced through my body as he thrust his hand through the right side of my chest. He left it there for a second before pulling it back out. I couldn't seem to make a sound on the outside, but on the inside, I was screaming in agony._

_Once more, I screamed inside my head, though I'm not sure if it was because of the painful hole in my chest or the ache in my heart. Then everything except Sasuke's blood red eyes faded away…_

_For a second, I almost fooled myself into believing that his eyes held sorrow, regret, and…tears before…_

Naruto's Bedroom

…I suddenly woke up, my ears ringing from my last scream. My harsh panting was the only sound that broke the silence as I tried to gather my wits about me. Suddenly, I realized that the sheets that were damp with my sweat were wrapped around my body.

'Well, that explains why I couldn't move in my nightmare…,' I thought to myself as I tried to untangle myself from the sheets.

My hand brushed against my cheek during my struggle to get free. I froze, then slowly brushed my hand over my cheeks again.

'I was crying…I'm _still_ crying,' I realized as I wiped my eyes and was finally able to sit up.

'Why?'

Suddenly, I remembered how Sasuke had also had tears in his eyes in my dream. Suddenly, my tears returned in full force.

'Why? Why did he leave back then? And why did it hurt so much?' I asked myself.

'_You know why, Kit…'_

'Leave me alone Kyuubi,' I growled to the freeloading fox.

'_No! You know why it hurts so much, you just won't face it! It's because you lo-'_

'Shut up! Just leave me alone!' I screamed at Kyuubi.

'_Fine, for now…but you're gonna have to face it sometime. Better sooner than later.'_

'Finally!' I grumbled to myself as Kyuubi's presence faded into the back of my consciousness.

Exhausted, I fell back onto my pillows. Within seconds, I fell into a restless sleep.

A restless sleep that was filled with blood red eyes that faded into cold, stone-like eyes for the rest of the night…

TBC

A/N: Sooooo...what do you think? Is it ok? Could I have made it better? Should I have put more detail in the dream? Did I do anything wrong? Anxiously checks for any errors I'm a nervous wreck right now! Oh yeah, I'm really not sure when I'll update! Especially since I'm so nervous! I guess it depends on ya'lls reaction! OMG, I did not just say ya'lls! AGHH! I blame my nervousness, I don't know what I'm typing! So PLZ Review! I'll take any reviews you got, even flames! But I do warn you, I'm emotionally unbalanced, and cannot be held accountable for my actions if you send me a really hateful review! Because that won't be tolerated! PLZ try to keep any flames warm, not scorching hot! PLZ!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Nightmares and Flashbacks

**Edit: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to explain why you might have gotten an update alert for my story even though their isn't a new chapter. You see, I was out mowing my lawn, when I got an idea (this _always_ happens when I mow…sigh) and I just had to put it into my story! However, to do that, I had to change the end of this chapter a little bit! Everything is the same until you right after you finish reading the flashbacks. That's where the changes begin! NEways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer**: Are you crazy?! Me…own NARUTO?! HAHAHAHA! I wish! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy on boy pairings), Lemon in future chapters, possible cutting scenes, mild swearing, and possible violence So if you no likie, then no ready!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru and there's significance in the order of the pairing ; )

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Kakashi gives team 7 an assignment: find and play a song that describes yourself to the rest of the team. To make things harder, this assignment lasts a week, which means seven songs. And if you don't do the assignment right, you fail and are sent back to the academy...What will team 7 do?

**A/N**: I'm back:looks around: Hellooooooo? Is NEone there? WAHHH! TT I took to long! I'm so sorry! Since I'm trying to make it up to you, here's another chapter! And it's longer than the last one! It's five pages long in size 9 Verdana font to be exact! NEways, on to the story!

Assignment: Perfect Song

'thoughts'

"speech"

'_Kyuubi'_

**Flashback**

Scene change, time skip, etc…

Chapter 2: Of Nightmares and Flashbacks

One Week Later

(Naruto's POV)

"Sasuke!"

I shot out of the bed…only to the trip over the sheets and fall on top of my head.

"Ouch! Dammit!" I cursed as I rubbed the large bump on my head.

As I calmed myself down, I began to recall my dream, only to feel my anger and confusion rise again.

'It's that same dream! AGAIN!' I mentally screamed at myself.

'_Dammit, Kit, keep it down! I'm _trying _to sleep!'_

'Well, good for you! At least you _can_ sleep without having any annoying nightmares!' I irritably snapped at the stupid fox.

'_Sigh…Do you really think I don't have dreams, that I don't have nightmares? Well, I do!'_ was Kyuubi's sharp reply.

'You do?! About what?' I asked, my curiosity piqued.

'…'

Obviously uncomfortable with the question, Kyuubi mentally shuffled and shifted his body around.

'Come on! Tell me!'

'…_I don't think that's a good idea,'_ Kyuubi stated hesitantly.

'Please tell me! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!'

'_You're being annoying, Kit…and that never works with me,'_ Kyuubi stated matter-of-factly.

'Pretty please with sugar on top!' I pleaded, and, just for good measure, I threw in my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

'_Gahh! Fine! Just stop being a pest, brat!'_

'Yay! I'm actually gonna find out some of the things that go on in your mind!' I cheered happily.

'_Ooo…kay…Anyways, mainly, I only have three dreams, well nightmares.'_

'_The first one is about _that_ day…the day I was imprisoned,'_ Kyuubi explained with a mental and physical shudder.

'Oh.'

'_Yeah, and the second one is the one you have…'_

'What?! Why?'

'_I don't know. Anyways, the last dream is…well, it's…'_

'It's what?'

'_Well, it's almost identical to your dream except that in this one you…you die.'_

'I…die?! But wh--'

'_Listen, Kit, you're asking too many questions! Anyways, don't you need to hurry up?'_

'Huh?'

I glance out my window, expecting to still see darkness, only to find myself staring at a beautiful sunrise.

'Wait…a beautiful sunrise…I'm supposed to meet Kakashi and the rest of the team at…dawn! Which is right now! Dammit, Kyuubi, why didn't you say anything sooner?!'

'_Hn. You're the one who wanted to know about my nightmares. Now, stop sitting there and get your ass into gear! You're already late!'_

'Oh no! You're right! I'm late!'

I scramble out of bed and begin searching for some clothes.

'Hmm. This seems okay,' I decide, completely disregarding my orange jumpsuit for once.

I put on a tight black T-shirt before slipping into a pair of slightly baggy tan pants that ended just below my knees. As I hurry out the door, I slip on my shoes and haphazardly tie my hitai ate to my forehead as I run pell-mell towards the bridge.

Normal POV

"Naruto, you're late!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah, I know! I'm sorry! I overslept!" Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hn. Dobe."

"You want to start something, teme?!" Naruto screamed at the raven-haired boy who was casually leaning against a tree.

Sasuke straightened and shrugged carelessly.

"Just telling the truth…dobe," Sasuke taunted.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dobe. Teme!" Naruto yelled furiously, what precious little control he had snapping.

All of the past week's frustration, lack of sleep, and anger came together and fueled Naruto's rage. He balled up his fist and lashed out at Sasuke with as much speed and strength as he could muster.

(Sasuke's POV)

'He really is a dobe…but a cute dobe,' I thought as Naruto and I traded insults.

Suddenly, Naruto's fist was coming straight towards me.

'Ha! He should know by now that I'm too fast for him--'

WHAM!

'W-what?'

THUMP!

My body hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of me and I could taste the blood inside my mouth. Confused all I could do was stare up at Naruto.

'Why did he do that? Usually he just yells insults right back at me…But this time he _hit_ me…'

'Wait…He hit me! How dare he?!'

I stand up and brush myself off.

"You're going to regret that…Dobe," I state calmly before launching myself at him.

Only to find a hand restraining me by the back of the collar on my shirt.

(Normal POV)

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's collar to keep him from attacking Naruto.

'Hmm, that red mark on Sasuke's face sure is gonna leave a large bruise…hehehe, I bet he won't like that…,' Kakashi thought to himself as he moved his hand to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked in that bored, uninterested tone of his.

"Hn. Nothing," replied Sasuke as he shrugged Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and turned away.

Kakashi looked up from the book he was holding (_Come Come Paradise_) to find a fuming Naruto breathing heavily, a sulking Sasuke, and an astonished Sakura.

'Hehehe…3, 2, 1,' Kakashi counted down in his head.

SNAP!

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura screamed as she rushed over to the poor boy.

"How dare you hit Sasuke-kun?!" she yelled and punched him on top of his head.

At least she would have if Naruto hadn't done a completely un-Naruto like thing and dodged her punched and then hatefully glared at her.

"So what if I hit your _precious_ Sasuke?! He deserved it! And sometimes, I think you do too!" Naruto screamed.

Wooooooooo….the sound of the blowing wind was all that could be heard for about five minutes.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone within a 1000-ft radius winced as Sakura's high-pitched shriek assaulted their eardrums.

Again, Kakashi stepped in to stop anyone from murdering Naruto, namely Sakura. Sasuke was just standing there looking like he had been struck dumb by Naruto's actions.

Kakashi sweat dropped at Sasuke's expression.

"Okay, that's enough you three," he said scoldingly. "We don't have a mission today, so I thought we could just spar today," he continued when he had their full attention.

"That sounds fine, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed weakly.

"Hn."

"Umm, sure, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said quietly.

"Alright, then…It'll be Sasuke and Naruto first…then Sakura and me," Kakashi instructed.

"Fine," replied Naruto shortly.

"Hn," was all that the raven-haired avenger said.

Ten Minutes Later

(Naruto's POV)

I had Sasuke pinned beneath me as I punched him as hard as I could, still slightly angry. However, as he slowly turned his head back towards me, scenes from a similar situation as this rushed into my mind.

**I had Sasuke pinned as I punched him, trying my hardest to knock some sense into him. Slowly, he turned his head back towards me until I could see the curse mark that had spread over the left side of his face. Then…**

**He spit on me and I could feel a drop of his blood run down my cheek.**

Abruptly, I was pulled out of my flashback as Sasuke kicked me off him. He quickly followed my body, grabbed me by the front of my jacket, and held me up to keep my feet from touching the ground.

Suddenly, my nightmare became a waking reality as I was thrown into yet another flashback.

**(Normal POV) Flashback**

**Naruto was held up by Sasuke's left hand as Sasuke's right hand held his Chidori.**

'**But you and I both knew before our fists met…All this time, though we never said it out loud…that we were friends," Naruto thought as he stared into Sasuke's hate-filled eyes.**

'**It was meaningless. To me, you…have become my closest friend,' Sasuke thought.**

'**But you are seriously trying to kill me. Now, I can't even tell if what you said before was true,' Naruto thought as Kyuubi's red chakra began to surround him, surprising Sasuke.**

'**It may be that only I…Only I assumed we were friends,' thought Naruto.**

"**Hn. It's too late for that now…Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he struck out at Naruto with his Chidori.**

'**Then…That makes me…really lame. Sasuke! But I couldn't help it…I don't know why but…I don't know why, but I…I…don't…want you…to be taken by Orochimaru!' Naruto thought, almost crying.**

"**So you managed to guard yourself at the last second with your left hand. But it was meaningless. Now you can't perform any seals, or use that technique from before," Sasuke said before grabbing Naruto's neck.**

'**This is the end!' Sasuke thought as he went in for the kill.**

(Naruto's POV)

I begin to struggle as if my life depended upon it, trapped inside my memories.

"No, No, NO! SASUKE!" I scream and whimper.

Surprised, Sasuke released me and I fell on my back, only to curl up into a ball and continue my whimpering.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, before moving towards me.

He tried to touch me, probably to comfort or help me, but my mind perceived this as a threat.

"No…NO! Stay away from me! Don't hurt me! Please…don't hurt me," I whisper, beginning to cry.

(Normal POV)

Realizing something was wrong, Kakashi and Sakura rushed over.

"What happened!?" he asked Sasuke.

"I…I don't know!" Sasuke replied worriedly as he tried to get near Naruto again.

"No! NO! Stay away from me! Please! Please…don't hurt me!" screamed the distraught boy.

"Sasuke…stay away from Naruto! Sakura, go and get Hokage-sama and bring her over here immediately! Just tell her Naruto's hurt and she'll come" Kakashi commanded, realizing that Sasuke's presence seemed to agitate the blonde even more.

"Why!? What's happening to Naruto!?" asked Sasuke angrily, completely clueless.

Sigh.

"I don't know, Sasuke…I wish I did but I just don't know," was the only answer he received.

TBC

**A/N**: OMG! I'm SOOO sorry! For some reason, I just couldn't write this chapter! It took me forever! I can't really use the 'I had a lot of school work to do' excuse because most of the people who reviewed chapter 1 are people whose stories I review, and I've reviewed a LOT of stories since my last update! I guess you could say I had writer's block! I knew what I wanted to write, I just had to find the right way to write it! And my muse Hikari-chan isn't helping much! NEways, I have absolutely NO idea when the next update will be for the following reasons: 1) Most of my friends have no idea that I read yaoi, little less write it and would be very surprised and I really don't want to know what their reactions will be. 2) I _still_ have writer's block. 3) My parents would kill me if they found out I was writing NEthing like this, so constantly looking over my shoulder for them takes away a lot of time. 4) I'm shy. 5) My life is hell right now and that means I write more…but not fan fiction. No, I write more poetry when I'm upset. OK, I _really _need to stop making excuses!

Ja ne!

**Edit**: See, before I edited this, I completely forgot about Sakura after Kakashi told them about sparring! Also, in this ending, Kakashi doesn't figure out that Naruto's having flashbacks. NEways, PLZ R&R!


	3. Author's Notice

**A/N**: I'm **really** sorry, but I'm putting this story on _hold_ (notice the emphasis on hold) for about a month, maybe a _little_ less! I'm doing this for many reasons, which I WILL list, for I feel any loyal readers of mine deserve to know!

1) Writer's block…I've always had the gift to be able to force myself to write even when I have this…this **evil** curse! People will even complement me on any writing I might due when I have this disease, such as saying what a beautiful poem I wrote or what a great essay I wrote in such a short amount of time. HOWEVER, I HATE forcing myself to write without inspiration! It just doesn't flow exactly the way I want it to and tends to stray away from the plot I had originally intended. I know it sounds selfish, but if I force the writing, when I read it later, I'm never satisfied with it and I have this thing where I don't care if my readers would like it, if I'm not satisfied with it, I most likely won't post it until I am.

2) I've decided to wait because I have an annoying friend (my ex actually, I'll call him Birch, because they are tall and a pretty pale color) who's trying to find out if his suspicion that I write yaoi is true. Well he's right and I'm proud to say I write yaoi, but almost all of my real friends from my high school seem to have something against it (except my aspiring manga-ka friend, Neko-chan!) and would probably treat me differently for it. Whether or not it's subconsciously or consciously, it would still hurt. So I'm going to give Birch some time to give up the search.

3) My family life is HELL right now!

4) I'm having A LOT of trouble picking out songs that Sakura might actually pick out for herself.

Well, I'm sure you guys are tired of my babbling by now! I'll post in about month, maybe a little sooner…I AM continuing this story! Do NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME! Any advice or ideas are welcomed and if someone gives me a really good idea, I'll try to include into my story! Also, if you have a song you would like me to use, just send the title, artist, and character it's for (Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura) in a review or PM.

Ja ne!


	4. Author's Notice Again :sad face:

Sorry guys. I don't have much time now. I'm borrowing my friends laptop. Okay, for people who don't already know this, I'm a high school student. My parents disconnected my internet when my grades started falling, so now, I can't get to FF anymore, since it's also banned on the school computers. I'm going to keep trying to write the story and type it up, but I have no idea when I'll be able to upload it. Anyways, I know this is really short, but that's all. Sorry, and for those of you who have been so patient, arigatou!

Oh yeah, a friend of mine drew some artwork for this story. She's a very good artist, and though I have yet to see the pictures, I have a lot of confidence in her. As soon as I can, I'll try to upload them too!

Ja ne!

MikoAmaya

P.S. I have an account of FictionPress, which isn't banned on the school computers. I'm MikoAmaya, so PLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ check it out! Ja!


End file.
